


The Kind with Cucumbers

by the_genderman



Series: My 2018 MCU Kink Bingo Fics [15]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Both Kinds, Facials, M/M, MCU Kink Bingo, Spa Treatments, Steve's secret kink, Vacation, and the smutty kind of facial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 21:38:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16146044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_genderman/pseuds/the_genderman
Summary: Sam and Steve’s anniversary vacation continues with a spa day and a choice of words that sends them in a direction Sam didn’t expect.





	The Kind with Cucumbers

“So, what’s up next on our vacation to-do list? Rainforest hike? Beach day? Museum day?” Steve asks as he cleans up his and Sam’s room service breakfast dishes and Sam flips through his phone for the calendar of plans, both potential and fixed, they had made.

“Ooh, it looks like we’ve got a spa visit scheduled after lunch,” Sam replies. “I’ve kind of wanted to try a facial.”

“You what?” Steve says, nearly dropping a plate.

Hearing the slight shock in Steve’s voice, Sam looks up with a smile and shakes his head at Steve. “I meant the kind with cucumbers and mud that are supposed to be good for your skin but are more of an excuse to lie around in comfy robes sipping piña coladas and getting pampered for a bit.”

“Oh, yeah, heh. That makes a lot more sense in this context,” Steve says, blushing a little as he returns to the dishes.

Sam says nothing, but studies Steve out of the corner of his eye.

\---------------------

It was a bit of a rare occurrence, but Sam really actually does know how to relax. And this is how it’s supposed to be done. Birds singing, warm sunshine filtering through skylights in high ceilings. Pleasantly warm, not too hot. Plush robes, cold drinks, and the knowledge that your day has nothing more strenuous planned than a nice swim in the spa’s saltwater lap pool. He rolls his shoulders and sinks further down into the extraordinarily comfortable chaise longue he’s been settled into for his organic cucumber and volcanic mud mask treatment. He estimates he’s got about fifteen more minutes and half a piña colada left before the spa employee comes back to wash the mud off. He’s relaxing, Steve is relaxing, and Steve hasn’t fallen asleep and started snoring yet. Yep, this has been a good day so far.

“Hey, Sam?” Steve asks quietly, breaking into Sam’s rambling train of thought.

“Yeah?” Sam replies.

“The other kind of, _you know_ , that’s not just something Tony made up to try to embarrass me, right? That’s a thing?” Steve continues.

“Yeah, it’s a thing,” Sam answers. “But can we not talk about it here?”

“Oh, yeah, of course,” Steve says. “Sorry.”

Sam sips his piña colada and wonders a little about why Steve would bring that up right _now_ , but quickly pushes it out of his mind. It’s spa day.

\----------------------

Evening. Dinner has been eaten, there’s no more plans until tomorrow, and Sam and Steve are attempting to continue the day’s theme of relaxation. Steve’s propped up against all the pillows in the suite and Sam’s laying against his chest. Steve’s chin is resting on top of Sam’s head. Steve’s arms are wrapped loosely around Sam, who’s flipping idly through the TV channels. 150 channels and still nothing good on.

“So, the thing I was talking about earlier. The other kind of facials,” Steve says as soon as Sam gives up and clicks the TV off.

“Yeah, you keep coming back to that,” Sam says, tilting his head up a little to try to see what Steve’s expression is.

“Well, I thought this might be as good of a time as any to ask. Do you have any thoughts on facials?” Steve asks slowly.

“I don’t like the idea of letting anyone come on my face,” Sam explains. “But other than that, I haven’t really given them much thought.”

“Would you be opposed to _giving_ one?” Steve asks, and Sam can hear the slight embarrassment in his voice.

Sam pushes himself up into a sitting position and turns to face Steve. “You’ve given this some serious thought, haven’t you? How long have you been waiting to bring this up?”

“Only about a month and a half,” Steve shrugs face reddening.

“So, let me get this straight, Tony said something to try to embarrass you and, what, accidentally found your secret kink?”

“Pretty much?”

“If I’m gonna do this for you, I have to ask why. What are you getting out of this other than a face-full of come?” Sam asks, looking Steve in the eyes.

“Does it have to be a big complicated thing? I want to watch you get yourself off and come on my face,” Steve explains.

“You _really_ want this?” Sam asks. He thinks he gets what Steve’s saying, ok, but it’s still not something he’s ever really considered doing, so he has to ask. He has to be sure.

Steve nods, his face earnest.

“Alright, get undressed and wait for me in the bathroom. That giant tub will make for easier cleanup than the bed if we’re not using condoms,” Sam says, climbing off the bed.

A huge grin spreads over Steve’s face and he begins to strip down as he walks to the bathroom. Sam watches him for a moment before beginning to undress. He follows Steve into the bathroom.

When Sam gets there, Steve is kneeling in the empty bathtub, hands folded modestly over his cock. He gives Sam an impish smile. Sam sits down on the edge of the tub, spreading his knees. He places his hands on his thighs, elbows out. He’s not entirely comfortable, and his body language shows it.

“You don’t exactly look thrilled to be doing this,” Steve says, his grin fading. “I don’t want you to do something you’re not excited for just because I want it.”

“I know you’re asking for this, but I guess it still feels a little too unbalanced?” Sam says, squirming a bit as he tries to find a more comfortable way of sitting on the edge of the bathtub. “You’re just sitting there, waiting for me to come on your face. What do you get out of this?”

“I get to watch you,” Steve explains. “I like watching you come. I get to know that I’m yours. In a visual, physical way. Even if no one else but you and I get to see it, it still means something to me. If you don’t just want to jerk off onto my face, I could suck you most of the way off if you prefer? Then when you’re ready, I can pull off and you can finish on me. Then, after you finish, you can watch me get myself off, if I haven’t already come before you.”

“I like that idea better,” Sam agrees.

“Good,” Steve grins, lifting a hand to his chest and rubbing at one nipple until a little moan escapes him. 

At that, Steve places his other hand on Sam’s thigh and leans in to mouth at his still-soft cock. He works the glans between his lips and teases at it with the tip of his tongue. Sam moans and grips at the edge of the tub as Steve works his way deeper. Steve swallows Sam down, pausing for a moment with his nose buried in his pubic hair before drawing back and bobbing slowly, tongue working at Sam’s shaft. An occasional muffled moan escapes Steve’s mouth. Sam shivers and cracks an eye open to try to get a look at Steve. He’s stroking himself at the same speed and rhythm as he bobs up and down Sam’s cock. His face and chest are flushed and the tightness of his grip on Sam’s thigh let Sam know how close he’s getting already.

“Hey, Steve?” Sam says, gasping a little as Steve moves up to suck hard at his glans.

“Mmh?” Steve answers, eyes fluttering open. His pupils are blown wide. He doesn’t stop sucking.

“How about you pull back now, get yourself off, and then I’ll come on you, ok?” Sam says, not entirely a question. Steve doesn’t look like he’s going to last much longer.

Steve gives a stubborn whine, but he does as asked. He takes his hand off Sam’s thigh and moves it to his chest to pinch at his other nipple and jerks himself a little faster. His eyes close, his lips part, he moans and comes, streaking his stomach and oozing over his fingers. His eyes open slowly as he comes back to himself and he looks expectantly at Sam.

And if Sam is being honest with himself, there _is_ something about seeing Steve on his knees in front of him, blissed out with that faint post-orgasmic glow around him. Sam’s cock twitches. His hand finds its way almost involuntarily around his shaft and he begins to stroke himself. Steve’s eyes are half closed and he has an utterly besotted smile on his face as he looks expectantly up at Sam. It’s clear how much he wants this.

That does it. Sam comes with a quiet gasp. 

Steve squeezes his eyes shut as Sam’s come hits his face. He can feel it dripping down his cheek and darts his tongue out of the corner of his mouth to lick a little bit of it up. He sighs happily and gives his nipple another pinch.

Sam opens his eyes. Steve is sitting in front of him, looking positively radiant, like the coagulating come-splatter on the side of his face is the best thing that’s happened to him all day. Well, maybe it is. If Steve likes it, maybe he shouldn’t judge. 

“Was it everything you’d hoped?” Sam asks.

“Absolutely,” Steve nods. “Thank you for indulging me.”


End file.
